Reika Kasugano
Kasugano Reika (春日野 れいか) is a mysterious idol who uses the brand Dreaming Girl and Rainbow Diva. She started off emotionless like Falulu but soon opened up to others and talked more. When she is dancing or performing on stage, she has a mysterious aura and also uses the Royal Prism Voice. She does an orchestral Prism Live, but usually pulls other instruments out instead. Her debut song is Nth Color (Rainbow Live June). She is one of Ivanly912's characters. In episode 6 of Min'na Tomodachi, she was revealed to be a Prism World Messenger along with Rinne. She is unable to return to the Prism World for unknown reasons. Her manager is Peacock, who accompanies her on her journey after Starn went to Rinne. Peacock works quite hard to find out more about the PriPara World in hopes of finding a way to allow Reika to return to the Prism World. Appearance She has pale skin, long blonde long hair and purple eyes. Personality In the Prism World, Reika is shown to be a very happy-go-lucky girl and outgoing. Reika is actually quite shy around strangers and barely spoke for a while but eventually started talking to everyone. On stage, Reika's personality completely changes. Her personality is similar to when she is in the Prism World, and she performs Making Dramas and dances with ease. History Arrival Reika arrived in this world after getting lost on the Rainbow Road, and found herself in a world where Prism Shows don't exist and is instead replaced by lives which have Cyalume Changes and Making Dramas. She and her manager Peacock wandered around and met SHiMer and Rinne. Into the Symphonia World After Haruka Bokerdole performed a dangerous live with Aurora Rising and Grateful Symphonia, Reika and Rinne both sensed the door to the Symphonia world opening with more power than before. They performed a "legendary" live together and they both managed to force the door close, with the exchange of being locked in there themselves. However, Reika threw Rinne out (Like Mia and Hye In) a few seconds before it closed and wandered by herself in the Symphonia World for a long time. Corruption She met Lucia while she was wandering this world, and she corrupted her and instructed her to use the Symphonia Coord of The End to destroy all worlds. She is partnered with Chae Kyoung. Lives Debut Live - Coming soon ^^ Relationships Mizuki Hoshizora: She is the one who first saw Reika when she was dancing in the PriPara Park. Mizuki hopes she would join SHiMer as their 4th member. Shion Todo: Shion often questions why she doesn't know basic PriPara knowledge, and is currently investigating her to find out the mysteries behind her in secret. Hikari Todo: Hikari is usually the one who answers Reika's questions. Hikari taught Reika about most of the things that go on in PriPara. Sometimes, Reika interrupts Hikari's performances (like Rinne and Naru) and they perform Prism Lives together. Shilulu: Shilulu and Reika are both very curious girls, and Reika thinks Shilulu is very cute. Kotori Bokerdole: Reika hasn't met Kotori yet, but heard about her from SHiMer and Shilulu. Reika hopes she wakes up and she decided to do everything she can to help with the Haru&Koto Come Back Live. Rinne: Rinne and Reika are both Prism World Messengers. Unlike the relationship between June and Rinne, Rinne and Reika are good friends. Rinne is figuring out why she lost her ability to do Prism Jumps and they are planning a unit with an unknown name. Trivia * She is the first known PriPara Idol to be a Prism World Messenger. * She is the first idol to have an unknown type. * Like June, Reika also disguised herself to not show her true form. * When alone, she reveals her feathers even when she isn't on stage. * Sometimes she sees things in the future, although it is only pieces of the future and she sometimes have no idea what she is talking about herself. *She shares her voice actress with Umi Sonoda from Love Live. Category:Ivanly912 Category:Student Category:Female Category:Dreaming Girl User Category:Rainbow Diva User Category:ParaPri Category:Prism Voice Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Star Idol Category:Idol Category:Premium Idol Category:Divine Idol